theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture is an all new upcoming live action/CGI movie based on the Nintendo 64 game of the exact same title, starring Scarlett Estevez, Jackson Scott, Pixie Davis, Meryl Streep, Dwayne Johnson, Dan Fogler, Hugh Laurie, Zoe Blakely and many more. It is to be put in movie theaters on May 15, 2020. It is also to be distributed by 20th Century Fox pictures. ''Plot Summary'' Link, the hero of Hyrule must complete all 5 tasks in order to fight against Ganondorf, the king of evilness. Live Action Cast Members *Scarlett Estevez as Young Zelda *Jackson Scott as Young Link *Pixie Davies as Saria *Meryl Streep as Impa *Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf *Dan Fogler as Talon *Hugh Laurie as Ingo *Zoe Blakely as Young Malon *David Wenham as Korru (Castle Guard Number 1) *Ben Kingsley as Jassu (Castle Guard Number 2) *Jim Broadbent as Ico (Castle Guard Number 3) *David Bradley as Jaris (Castle Guard Number 4) *Jerry Stiller as Captain Viscen, the guard who throws a bomb right out the castle window *Hugo Weaving as Jongu, the Hyrule Castle Gate Guard *Elijah Wood as Kobu, the Death Mountain Gate Guard *Amy Adams as Anju, the Cucco woman in Kakariko Village *James and Oliver Phelps as Togom and Dukus, the Gossiping Twins in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Finn Carr as Jimmy, the young boy playing in Kakariko Graveyard *Jim Carrey as Kagam, the Happy Mask Salesman, the owner of the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Market *Gerard Butler as Zangolph, the Bazaar Shop owner *Edward Asner as Dampé, the grave digger in Kakariko Graveyard *Michael Gambon as Rauru *Freema Agyeman as Nabooro *Taylor Swift as Zelda *Ludi Lin as Sheik, Zelda's male alter-ego *Josh Hutcherson as Link *Kaley Cuoco as Aveil, the Gerudo who gives Link the membership card right after the Gerudo battle *Toby Stephens as Tongu, the Pond Owner in the Fishing Hut in Lake Hylia *Gia Balzano as Fado *Logan Moreau as Mido *Valentina Gordon as Zazei, the Kokiri girl who Young Link uses Navi to speak with *Deep Roy as Brulis, the Kokiri Shop Owner *Raven Goodwin as Atilu (Gerudo Guard Number 1) *Hillary Duff as Suram (Gerudo Guard Number 2) *Ashanti as Futom (Gerudo Guard Number 3) *Rashida Jones as Moseti (Gerudo Guard Number 4) *AnnaSophia Robb as Ofus, the Gerudo at the Haunted Wasteland Gate *Emma Watson as Nakoto, the Gerudo at the Gerudo Training Grounds gate *Glenn Close as Twinrova Double Dynamite *Andy Serkis as Zunu, the Poe Salesman *Gwyneth Paltrow as Duri, the Great Fairy of Power *Sofia Vergera as Wocum, the Great Fairy of Magic *Liv Tyler as Lanom, the Great Fairy of Courage *Zelda Williams as Ranu, the Great Fairy of Wisdom *Bernard Hill as Mutoh, the boss of the carpenters *Viggo Mortensen as Ichiro, the 1st carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo's Fortress *Kenneth Branagh as Jiro, the 2nd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo's Fortress *Alec Baldwin as Sabooro, the 3rd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo's Fortress *Jack Black as Shiro, the 4th and final carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo's Fortress *Howie Mandel as Guru-Guru, the Windmill Hut man in Kakariko Village *Simon Helberg as Kozah, the Potion Shop Owner in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Kate Mara as Malon *John Noble as Professor Miyazumi, the Lake Scientist *Sacha Baron Cohen as Zabik, the Flying Carpet Merchant Movie Animal Choices *Popcorn Deelites as Epona (movie horse for the choice) *Animatronic Chickens as Cuccos *Real live insects *Real live horses *Real live little puppy dogs Movie Props * Fairy Ocarina (golden plastic ocarina replica) * Ocarina of Time (blue plastic Zelda ocarina replica) * Kokiri Sword/Master Sword/Biggoron's Sword (also made with wood and plastic) * Deku Shield (wooden shield crafted with the red Deku Shield mark painted on it) * Hylian Shield/Mirror Shield (made with wood and plastic) CGI Voice Cast Members *Jessica DiCicco as Navi (voice, ever since Lynn Loud's voice in The Loud House franchise) *Craig Ferguson as Kaepora Gaebora, the owl advisor (voice) *Michael Caine as the Great Deku Tree (voice) *John Cleese as King Zora (voice) *Amelia Flannagan as Young Ruto (voice) *Mr. T as Biggoron (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Medigoron (voice) *Nathan Lane as Link-Goron (voice) *Simon McBurney as Pojo, the Zora at the Rupee diving waterfall (voice) *Mark Hamil as Dark Link (voice) *Denis Leary as Phantom Ganon (voice) *Michael Keaton as King Dodongo (voice) *Carol Burnett as Ghoma (voice) *Johnny Depp as Morpha (voice) *Sean Bean as Barinade (voice) *Steve Buscemi as Volvagia (voice) *Maggie Smith as Koume (voice) *Estelle Harris as Kotake (voice) *Mike Myers as Flare Dancer Number 1 (voice) *Steve Carel as Flare Dancer Number 2 (voice) *Bailee Madison as Ruto (voice) *Jim Parsons as Bonooru, the 1st scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voice) *Ice Cube as Pierre, the 2nd and wandering scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voice) *Oscar Isaac as Uvar, the Big Poe Guide (voice) *Nick Nolte as Bongo-Bongo (voice) *Tom Kane as Bagro (Goron Number 1) (voice) *Maurice LaMarche as Buteni (Goron Number 2) (voice) *Rob Paulsen as Kobo (Goron Number 3) (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Ranila (Goron Number 4 (voice) *Bill Fagerbakke as Bemda, the Goron Shop Owner (voice) *Frank Welker as Delci (Deku Scrub Number 1) (voice) *Quinton Flynn as Widda (Deku Scrub Number 2) (voice) *Roger Craig Smith as Kibzi (Deku Scrub Number 3) (voice) *Tom Kenny as Piri (Zora Number 1) (voice) *Jim Cummings as Zepi (Zora Number 2) (voice) *Rodger Bumpass as Kalis (Zora Number 3) (voice) *Jess Harnell as Povis (Zora Number 4) (voice) *Dan Green as Lord Jabu-Jabu (thinking voice) *Tara Charendoff as Beth, the 1st Poe Sister (voice) *Candi Milo as Joelle, the 2nd Poe Sister (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Amy, the 3rd Poe Sister (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Meg, the 4th and final Poe Sister (voice) *James Earl Jones as Ganon, the ReDeads, the Gibdoes, the Red and Blue Tektites, the Guays, the Like-Likes, the Lizalfos, the Stalfos, the Dinalfos, the Mad Scrubs, the Octorocks, the Armos, the Fire and Ice Keeses and Big Octo (voices) * Noah Wiseman as the Skull Kid (voice) *Chris Edgerly as Iron Knuckle Number 1 (voice) *Martin Lawrence as Iron Knuckle Number 2 (voice) *John Rhys Davies as Iron Knuckle Number 3 (voice) *Bruce Willis as Iron Knuckle Number 4 (voice) *Nolan North as Ralada, Moblin number 1 (voice) *Steve Blum as Mazoro, Moblin number 2 (voice) *Derek Stephen Prince as Ronara, Moblin number 3 (voice) *Troy Baker as Filming Locations * Kokiri Forest: Sequoia National Park, California * The Lost Woods/Sacred Forest Meadow: Northern California's Coastal Redwoods * Lon-Lon Ranch: Clovis, California * Death Mountain Trail/Goron City/Death Mountain Crater/Fire Temple: Cima, CA and Fire Valley, NV * Lake Hylia: Crater Lake, Oregon * Gerudo Valley/Gerudo’s Fortress/Gerudo’s Training Grounds/Haunted Wasteland/Desert Colossus/outside the Spirit Temple: Gobi Desert, Mongolia * All other locations: Elstree Studios, London (Inside the Temple of Time/inside the Forest Temple/inside the Fire Temple/inside the Water Temple/inside the Spirit Temple/inside the Shadow Temple/inside Ganondorf’s Castle/down in Dampe's grave/the Bottom of the Well) Notices * The Legend of Zelda[[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture/trivia notices|: Ocarina of Time-''A Motion Picture''/trivia notices]] * The Legend of Zelda[[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture/home media|: Ocarina of Time-''A Motion Picture''/home media]] * The Legend of Zelda[[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture/gallery|: Ocarina of Time-''A Motion Picture''/gallery]] Transcripts * The Legend of Zelda[[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture/teaser trailer transcript|: Ocarina of Time-''A Motion Picture''/teaser trailer transcript]] * The Legend of Zelda[[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture/trailer transcript|: Ocarina of Time-''A Motion Picture''/trailer transcript]] * The Legend of Zelda[[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture/television spots transcript|: Ocarina of Time-''A Motion Picture''/television spots transcript]] * The Legend of Zelda[[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture/transcript|: Ocarina of Time-''A Motion Picture''/transcript]] Category:Live action/CGI films based on The Legend of Zelda game series Category:Films